Gun Gale Online: A Fatal Reignition
by Jurabi Therion
Summary: After a promise 8 years ago, Jurabi reunited with his childhood friend, Kureha, in the VRMMO game, Gun Gale Online. However, their reunion is cut short when they entered a tournament and Jurabi discovers a rare item, one of which attracted the attention of the famed Kirito of SAO and several other renowned players good and bad. Can Jurabi hope to triumph over Gun Gale's obstacles?


**Chapter 1: Kureha**

"And you, Mr. Jurabi Therion, will be tasked with cleaning out the animal shed for the rest of the week," Said a female elementary teacher to Jurabi, "No matter what your reasons may be, you should have informed me or the principal of the bullying instead of getting yourself hurt like that."

"…Yes, ma'am," Jurabi said.

"The bullies will be equally punished, but do not involve yourself into dangerous affairs, Jurabi," The teacher said, "You are far too good of a student to have such a bad reputation. I will come back to check up on you right after I finish speaking with the bullies' parents."

"Yes, ma'am," Jurabi repeated.

Once the teacher left Jurabi, the raven haired boy wasted no time getting to work cleaning out the animal den. His arms and cheeks had small bandages taped on there with a few purple bruises poking out of the sides. The pain didn't matter to him, nor did the stink of animal dung. He did the right thing by standing up to those bullies picking on a girl for wearing glasses. Jurabi wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat, but he managed to keep that girl safe and send a clear message to the bullies.

Jurabi let out a discontent sigh as he began cleaning out the dung left behind by the animals on the shed hay. The smell was unbearable, but Jurabi gritted his teeth and endured.

"At this rate, I won't be able to finish in time…" Jurabi muttered.

Then someone walked past Jurabi, picked up a broom, and started cleaning with him.

"Huh? Who?" Jurabi watched as a dark blue haired girl with blue eyes swept the dirty hay to one side with ease.

The girl did not exchange a glance with Jurabi, but she did say, "Well? Don't just stand there. Hurry up and get the clean hay."

"Ah, right," Jurabi said.

Together, both Jurabi and the dark blue haired girl finished cleaning out the animal shed and grooming the animals.

"Thank you so much," Jurabi said, extending his gratitude.

"It was nothing," The girl said.

"It may not be my place to ask, but why did you help me?" Jurabi asked, "This was my punishment for being a part of that big fight."

"True, but I don't like it when people are punished for protecting others," The girl said, "I saw the whole thing."

"Y-you did?" Jurabi asked.

"Yeah, that was reckless of you to push the leader of that pack of bullies," The girl said, "You ended up drawing all their attention on you…unless that was your intention from the beginning. That's not the least of it. I've watched you from afar in class and I never once thought you were the kind of person to pull such a stunt."

"…I couldn't just sit by and let someone get bullied like that," Jurabi said, "That girl wanted to go through school without anyone bothering her. Those bullies knew that and still messed with her."

"When you put it that way, I'd say they deserved the beating you dished out," The girl said, "It sucks that you also got punished."

"Well, people have always annoyed me by calling me a "Teacher's Pet", so maybe this will change their minds about me," Jurabi said with a smile, "An absolute win for me."

"Hahahaha, I like that way of thinking," The girl said with a smile as she extended her hand, "I'm Takamine Momiji. It's nice to meet you."

Jurabi gave a smile of his own as he shook Momiji's hand, "Jurabi Therion. I hope we become fast friends."

"Feeling's mutual," Momiji said, "Okay, I better get going before the teacher catches—"

"Takamine Momiji! What are you doing in the animal shed!?" Their teacher shouted.

"Ah, dang it!" Momiji muttered.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Outside the Principal's Office~~_

Jurabi and Momiji walked out of the principal's office. The principal gave Kureha a harsh scolding for being in the animal shed without permission while Jurabi got a scolding for allowing Momiji to lighten his punishment.

Momiji let out a groan as they walked through the empty halls, "Ugh, these teachers! Why can't they just leave us alone?!"

"I think I've had enough scolding for one day, too," Jurabi whined a little.

"Not used to scolding from a teacher, huh?" Momiji asked.

"Not at all," Jurabi said, "Guess I've been a "Teacher's Pet" for far too long if that amount of scolding gets to me."

"Ah, don't let it bother you," Momiji said with a smile, "That just lets you know that even you can make mistakes. I know I got my fair share of mess ups."

"Ahehehe, I don't know why, but I'm actually curious about those mess ups," Jurabi said, "Why don't we talk it over at lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jurabi," Momiji said, "I gotta get back to class now. See you at lunch~!" She chimed as she ran on ahead with the biggest smile on her face.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Lunchtime~~_

Jurabi and Momiji sat together at the cafeteria and ate lunch together. Momiji told Jurabi a lot of mistakes she made in the past, some with her family and others at school.

"Wow…so that is why you're afraid of cows?" Jurabi asked.

"Hehe…Y-yeah…" Momiji said with a weak laugh, "I didn't know poking the utter like that would cause that specific cow to buck me in the eye. Man, my mother and sister would never stop talking about that moment."

"Hehehe, I'm sorry," Jurabi said, holding in a laugh, "I can't help but find that story hilariously bizarre."

"Well I hope you're ready to laugh your butt off, Jurabi, because there's more where that came from," Momiji said, "You see, there was this one time while I was playing this video game called—"

Jurabi suddenly slammed his hands onto the desk and his eyes widen, "Come again?! Y-You play…video games?"

"Uh…yes, why?" Momiji asked.

"So do I!" Jurabi shouted with a big grin, "Oh, I'm so happy to finally find someone who plays video games."

"You play them too?" Momiji asked, "That's such a relief. I usually play video games whenever I need to relax and take my mind away from the world."

"So do I," Jurabi said, "I am met with so much annoyance that I need myself a good bit of Kirby games to make me happy."

It was Momiji's turn to be surprised as she said, "You play Kirby games?! Aaaah! I LOVE Kirby!"

"Me too!" Jurabi shouted, "He's such an adorable little puff ball!"

And so the two spent the entire lunch period talking about their favorite video games until their jaws hurt. For the rest of elementary school, Jurabi and Momiji were near inseperable. Wherever people look, they were always together, chatting about the new games that came out and the ones they have enjoyed in the past. They both graduated from elementary and then went to the same middle school together.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Middle School: 1 Year Later~~_

Jurabi and Momiji were both in the sixth grade returning home from school. As usual, Jurabi was known as the "Teacher's Pet", however a bit of Momiji's fiery attitude started rubbing off on him. Vice versa with Momiji, she still kept her cheerful energy but she also took more time in her studies, focusing even more with Jurabi's help.

"So Momiji, have you heard about a recent rumor on the internet?" Jurabi asked.

"Rumor?" Momiji asked.

Jurabi took out his phone and showed Momiji a post on a site talking about a rumored revolutionary game in development, "A game that is said to be revolutionary. That must mean it's going to do something that will change the concept of gaming to its core."

"Is it now?" Momiji asked, "But I don't think one post is good enough proof, especially if it's a rumor."

"I know that," Jurabi said, "Still…imagine a game that has the ability to make that drastic of a change. If such a game is going to be created in this world, we as best gamer buddies have to play it together at my house!"

Momiji's eyes widen and her cheeks heated up, "A-at your house?"

"Well, I would have suggested your house, but I don't think your parents would like that," Jurabi said, "Misunderstandings and all."

"…Oh…" Momiji said as she looked down at the ground, "You're right. Your place would be the best."

"Momiji?" Jurabi asked, "Is something—"

"Oh! Look at that!" Momiji shouted as she rushed on ahead.

"Hey, wait!" Jurabi shouted as he caught up to Momiji, "What is it, Momiji?"

"It's a new capsule toy machine!" Momiji shouted, "I never thought I would encounter one in my life!"

"Capsule toy machine?" Jurabi asked.

"You don't know what a capsule toy machine is?" Momiji asked, "That's a shock."

"Sorry, I guess none of the textbooks I studied mentioned one," Jurabi said, scratching his head.

"In that case, let me educate you," Momiji said, taking out an 80 yen coin, "It's simple. Take a look at the character it has to offer."

Jurabi took a look at the characters, "No way! The Legend of Zelda?! Ooooh, I want to get Twilight Link so bad!"

"Hehe, and that's the trick," Momiji said, "Here's how you play. You insert 80 yen in here," She inserted the 80 yen into a slot and spun it around until a blue capsule came out of the machine. Inside was an Ocarina of Time Zelda toy, "Taa-daah~!"

"Wow…that's so cool!" Jurabi shouted, "I want to give it a try."

"You'll need 80 yen to do it, and you said you wanted the Twilight Link, right?" Momiji asked as Jurabi nodded, "Well good luck, cause he's a rare one in these machines."

"Heh, look who you're talking to, Momiji," Jurabi said, "I've received plenty of complaints from people I play Uno with. Lots of people think I sometimes cheat with how absurdly lucky I get. This machine will only be my next victim! 80 yen, time to bust out my luck! Hehehe!"

_"Ooh, boy,"_ Momiji thought to herself, smiling to hold back her cringe, _"I really rubbed off on him. But I have to admit, I never thought of him as the type to smile all the time. He's…cute when he's smiling like that. His pretty face, gleaming with confidence along with his black, gorgeous hair subtly hiding his lively eyes…"_ She shook her head, trying to shake off the heat forming around her cheekbones, _"Snap out of it, Momiji! As if someone as inferior as me would ever have a chance. Not with how successful my sister is…"_

"NOOOOO!" Jurabi screamed.

The screamed snapped Momiji back to reality, "Jurabi?! What's wrong?!"

Jurabi held in his hand three Tinkle's he got from the capsule machine, "80 yen…? For THREE TINKLES?!" He screamed.

"…Ahahaha! I never thought you would lose in a game of chance, Jurabi!" Momiji laughed loudly.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Jurabi shouted, "I never lose when it comes down to luck! Three rolls aren't enough to determine that!"

"Yeah…sure," Momiji said, with a smug grin, "I bet I can get Twilight Link before you."

"Challenging the Luckster Jurabi, are we?" Jurabi asked with a confident smirk, "In that case, I must accept. Loser has to do something for the winner, and that something is to be anything."

"Anything?" Momiji asked.

"Any…thing, period," Jurabi said.

"You're on, Jurabi," Momiji said, "Don't come crying to me when you lose."

"Same to you," Jurabi said, "With my luck, I'll have that Twilight Link in no time!"

"Oh yeah…I have 80 more yen left to spend," Kureha muttered to herself as she grabbed an 80 yen coin.

"Even with my ridiculous luck, I had trouble with this machine," Jurabi said, "I worry for you, though, Momiji. I can't imagine the pain it must be to go for a rare, only to be met by Tingle like pulls. But don't feel to bad when I beat you, I promise that the thing I'll ask you to do won't even—"

"Got it~!" Momiji said as she took out a golden capsule that had the Twilight Link in it.

"Got what now?" Jurabi asked looking at the capsule for a full minute, "….W-W-WHAT?!"

"Looks like I win the bet," Momiji said, sticking out her tongue.

"No fair, Momiji!" Jurabi shouted, "You must have…um…"

"Must have what?" Momiji asked, "Cheated?"

"N-No!" Jurabi said, "I-I well…"

"Ahaha, just accept your defeat with grace," Momiji said, "We made a deal, have we not?"

"…Grrr, yes we did," Jurabi said, "I'm assuming you'll want one of my games, right?"

"Nah," Momiji said, shaking her head, "I want something a little more…special."

"Oh no, not my Kirby card collection!" Jurabi shouted, "Please have mercy on this poor soul!"

"Not that either," Momiji said with a smile, "It's actually your entire Gamecube console I want."

"Are you—?!" Jurabi asked in complete shock, "The whole console?! B-but…m-my Metroid Prime…"

"Ahahahaha, you're so easy to tease, Jurabi," Momiji howled in laughter.

"Not funny, Momiji!" Jurabi shouted while pouting.

"Haaa…I'm sorry," Momiji said, "I couldn't resist pulling your leg. Teasing aside, there is one thing I want you to do for me."

"Yes?" Jurabi asked.

"I want you…to make me a promise," Momiji said.

"A promise?" Jurabi asked, "What kind?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens in the future, the two of us will always be together," Momiji said.

"…That's it?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, that's all I want you to do for me," Momiji said.

"No offense, Momiji, but I thought we already passed that point back in elementary school," Jurabi said.

"You did?" Momiji asked.

"Yes," Jurabi said, "You were there to help me me when I got punished and you endured the scolding from the teacher and principal as a result. Then we spoke more and more and more until we were inseparable. Why would I ever repay such a loving friendship by forgetting about you?"

"…You won't…forget me?" Momiji asked.

"Never," Jurabi said with a smile, "But since you asked it of me, I will say it over and over again until you are certain. I, Jurabi Therion, will never forget you, Takamine Momiji. Even if we are worlds apart, you will always be in my mind and in my heart. That who you are to me—irrespacible."

Momiji's cheeks burned up again as she turned away from Jurabi to hide her embarresement, "You idiot…I didn't want you to go into a speech over it," Tears fell down her eyes.

"Oh, I went overboard didn't I?" Jurabi said, "Sorry, I'm like that sometimes when I've serious about real life issues."

"I don't mind," Momiji said, "It actually…helped me confirm something else I was unsure about."

"Something else?" Jurabi asked.

"Girl's secret," Momiji said, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, keep your secrets," Jurabi said with a smile, "I guess that means I've held up my end of the bargain."

"You did," Momiji said, "But there's also something else I'd like for you to do for me."

"Which is?" Jurabi asked.

"I know Momiji is my given name and all, but I would like you to call me by another," Momiji said.

"Another name?" Jurabi asked.

"Yes, Kureha," Momiji said.

"Kureha?" Jurabi asked.

"Mm-hm," Momiji said as she blushed, "I never planned on letting people call me by that name, but for you…I'd like to make an exception."

Jurabi smiled, "If you're willing to go out of your way to make an exception just for me, how can I refuse, Kureha?"

Kureha smiled when she heard Jurabi say her other name, "Thank you, Jurabi."

"It's no problem," Jurabi said as he noticed the sun going down, "Oh crap! We're so late to getting back home! Oh! Mom is gonna KILL me!" He shouted as he began running home, "Sorry, Kureha! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"W-wait! My house is that way too!" Kureha shouted as she started running after her, "At least let me run with you, idiot!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~Another Year Later~~_

Jurabi and Kureha were in the seventh grade at middle school. One day, Kureha asked Jurabi to follow her to the rooftop for a talk. At first, Jurabi thought they were going to talk about video games as usual, but when he noticed the sad tone Kureha used when she asked him, he knew something was wrong.

"Kureha, is something bothering you?" Jurabi asked as they arrived on the rooftop, "You've been gloomy all week; today especially."

"Nothing get's past you, huh Jurabi?" Kureha asked, "Then again, I never was good at hiding my emotions."

"Okay, something defenitly must be up if you're admitting to feeling said just like that," Jurabi said, "You would usually brush it off and smile at me."

"…"

"Kureha, it's me, your best friend," Jurabi said, "Whatever is bothering you, I will always be willing to help you out in any way I can. Do you trust me?"

"…I do, Jurabi," Kureha said, looking down at the ground, "But…I'm afraid this isn't something you can help me with."

"Well we won't know unless we try," Jurabi said, "What's the problem?"

"...My family and I…are moving…" Kureha said.

Jurabi's eyes widened. He was at a complete loss for words as his mouth gaped open.

"See?" Kureha said, "Even you can't help."

"I…I don't understand," Jurabi said, "Where will you be moving too? When? Why?!"

"My family and I are moving to a different area outside of the state," Kureha said, "We'll be moving in about two months."

"Two months?" Jurabi asked.

"That's right," Kureha said, "Have I ever told you about my older sister?"

"I don't think you have," Jurabi replied.

"Well, I have an older sister," Kureha said, "An older sister who is perfect at anything. School, gymnastics, you name it and she's most likely mastered it. Recently, she got a high score on an entrance exam to a school that is nearly impossible for anyone to get into. Unfortunately, that school is far away from here and my parents don't want to send my older sister out there on her own; thus, the reason why we are moving."

"No way…" Jurabi said, completely at a loss for words.

"Jurabi…I…I am so sorry," Kureha whispered as tears started forming in her eyes, "I wanted to tell them that I didn't want to leave you, but…I was also happy for my sister. I hesitated for as long as I could…but I—"

"You don't need to say anymore," Jurabi said, "I get it. Kureha, you don't need to apologize. No one is at fault here. Things like this happen in life, whether we want to accept it or not."

"But still!" Kureha shouted as the tears fell down from her cheeks, "I chose my sister over you! Aren't you angry with me?! Don't you feel betrayed at all?!"

"I won't lie to you. It hurts hearing about this," Jurabi said with a frown, "You are a cherished friend of mine—someone I can feel comfortable being myself around, but now I won't be able to see you anymore. Even so, that is not even close to being a legitimate reason for me to be angry at you, Kureha!"

"Jurabi…" Kureha said looking up at Jurabi's eyes.

"You wanted to support your sister. That's not a bad thing—not even in the slightest," Jurabi said, "I will never be angry at you for doing what you felt was right. So please, don't be afraid. Not when we have two months in each other's company."

Kureha sniffed as her tears soaked her cheeks, "Two months isn't enough…A lifetime with you still wouldn't be enough! Jurabi….I…"

Jurabi didn't let her finished and instead wrapped Kureha in a tender hug, "It's okay, Kureha. I am going to be okay. We may be apart from each other, but we'll still remember each other. I will remember you, so will you remember me?"

"Y-Yes…" Kureha whimpered.

"You don't sound certain," Jurabi said, "Then let's make a promise to each other."

"A promise…?" Kureha asked.

"Yes," Jurabi said, "I have my own share of problems at home too. My parents want me to focus more on my studies and so I can't play as much video games as I want to. Now that I found out we won't be together, I don't mind not playing games for a while because playing them won't feel the same without you. So my promise to you, Kureha, is that I won't play video games again until we find the time to do so together."

"…" Kureha's eyes widened when she heard that proposal, "Wh-what?"

"I know. Crazy, right?" Jurabi asked, "I'll likely end up skipping over that rumored new MMO that'll likely be released. Sword Art Online, was it called?"

"It's okay," Kureha said, "I need some time away from video games too. Plus, I love playing games with you, Jurabi. Whenever I play with you, it feels like it's just the two of us in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jurabi said wiping the tears from Kureha's face, "So no more tears, okay? Tears have no place on your pretty face, after all."

Kureha blushed and then let out a laugh, "Haha…oh what a cheesy line."

"Anything to make you smile and laugh again," Jurabi said as he saw the sun setting in the distance, "Oh look, the sun's setting."

"Yeah…it's so beautiful," Kureha said, "I'll likely be the last sunset we see together."

"The last in a couple of years, maybe," Jurabi said, "But not the last sunset. Something tells me we'll be watching one together one day."

"That may be possible," Kureha said.

"Maybe in that MMO game, perhaps," Jurabi joked.

"We don't even know the MMO game is going to even have a time mechanic," Kureha said.

"Haha, you never know though," Jurabi said with a smile.

"Geez, you're such a handful," Kureha said.

"Always gotta expect the unexpected," Jurabi said, "But seriously, thank you for opening up to me, and for being a part of my life, Kureha."

"And thank you, Jurabi," Kureha said, "Thank you for understanding. I promise you, that one day we will play a game together when we're all grown up."

"I'm already looking forward to that day," Jurabi said holding out his pinky, "Until we meet again, Kureha."

"Yes, until then, Jurabi," Kureha said as the two locked their pinkies together, sealing the promise they have made to each other.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

_~~8 Years Later~~_

Eight years after his promise with Kureha, Jurabi had just finished his second year at college and returned to his rented apartment. Ever since his promise to not play games without her, his grade point average had gone up considerably. As a result, Jurabi was granted two scholarships and some birthday money from his parents.

"This sure is a lot of money…" Jurabi said, "I wonder how I should spend it on my time off…"

That was when his phone vibrated once, indicating a text message.

Jurabi opened his phone and saw a text message saying,_ "Hey Jurabi. It's me, Kureha."_

Jurabi's eyes widened in shock, "K-Kureha?!" He asked as he texted back with,_ "Kureha?"_

_"yep, it's me alright. don't temm le you forgot all about me" "*tell me"_

_"of course I didn't. how have you been? it's been eight years, hasn't it?"_

_"yep, my sister's going through some summer classes and I am bored out of my skull."_

_"I feel the same way. I'm finished with my classes for the semester and got a boat load of money to spend."_

_"Really now, in that case, why don't you spend it on this?"_

A link to a page popped up on Jurabi's phone. When he pressed it, it sent him to the website of a MMO game.

"Gun Gale Online?" Jurabi asked to himself before texting the same to Kureha.

_"that's right! gun gale online! it's apparently the game that is to surpass sao in every way."_

_"is it safe to use?"_

_"definitely. the devs did good work ensuring that another sao incident doesn't occur." "…" "speaking of which, I'm glad we weren't in that game."_

_"yeah, that could have ended badly for both of us. well, if you say this game is safe, then I'm all for it as long as you're playing."_

_"oh I will! I want to see you again so bad, Jurabi!"_

_"okay, I'll order the equipment and I'll be on tomorrow at noon."_

_"sounds like a plan! aaaaaah! I'm so excited XDDDDD"_

Jurabi smiled at their text exchange, "All these years and nothing has changed."

**XxxxxxxxX**

_~~The Next Day~~_

On the next day at noon, Jurabi had set up the equipment he needed to get into Gun Gale Online. After putting on the headset and laying his body onto the bed, he closed his eyes.

"Link Start!"

**XxxxxxxxX**

The next thing Jurabi new, he was wisked away into a world he had never imagined would be possible. He found himself in a technological city filled with bridges and buildings unlike any he had ever seen.

"Whoa…this is…so cool!" Jurabi shouted in complete awe as he slowly spun around to get every view of the city he possibly could, "Wow…so this is what a VRMMO is like."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A girl's voice shouted.

Jurabi looked over to the side and saw a pink haired girl running towards him.

"Man, it took way longer to register for the tournament than I expected," The pink haired girl said with a smile, "But I see you managed to log in okay. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Um, excuse me?" Jurabi asked, moving his head to the side.

"Ah, that's right," The girl said, "My avatar is so different from how I look in real life, not to mention we haven't seen each other in eight years."

"Eight years?" Jurabi asked with widened eyes, "No way…Kureha…?"

The pink haired girl, Kureha, let out a big smile as she waved at Jurabi, "Long time no see, Jurabi~!"

It was Jurabi's turn to have a big smile as he ran to Kureha and gave her a big hug, "Kureha! I've missed you so much!"

"Aha, I missed you too," Kureha said, "Somehow, I knew who you were right off the bat. Not to mention that you're still the exact same Jurabi I knew as a kid."

"Hey, now, I did change," Jurabi said, "My hair grew a little, even though most of the guy hair options weren't good for me. Now I'm stuck with this one with a little hair hanging on my right side. Other than that, I grew taller. The only thing about this avatar that's not like the real me is that I made my eye color red."

"Uh huh, I ran into that same issue too with the female hair options," Kureha said, "Eventually, I chose whatever was the cutest for me. Not to mention that pink is my favorite color."

"Oh yeah?" Jurabi asked looking at Kureha from the top of her hair to her feet, which were mostly colored pink, "I wonder what's the first clue to that is."

"Oh, ha-ha," Kureha said sarcastically, "I'm only like this cause I customized my own outfit, which I have no doubt you'll do the same, Jurabi. Anyways, sorry for calling you here so suddenly. This might be your first experience with VRMMO's."

"Oh don't worry, I've done my research to get the concept," Jurabi said, "Experiencing the thing in real time, though, this place sure is something!"

"Isn't it?" Kureha asked, "I'll show you around this place later, but first we got to get going. The tournament's about to start."

"I've heard you talk about the tournament before," Jurabi said as he and Kureha walked across the bridge, "What's the occasion?"

"That's the best part," Kureha said, "Apparently, there's a special update tournament going on, and I've heard there's a super rare item hidden somewhere on the tournament battlefield."

"And you want that super rare item?" Jurabi asked.

"That's right," Kureha said as she smiled mischievously, "So I hope your luck hasn't gone rusty these past eight years."

"I already see where this is going…" Jurabi said, massaging his temples, "Alright, I'll help you out, but you owe me one."

"Of course," Kureha said happily, "I promise I'll pay you back for the help…in a way that doesn't require paying you."

"Hahaha, that personality of yours hasn't changed one bit, Kureha," Jurabi said with a smile, "I'm happy about that."

"And you're still as friendly and unsociable as when I met you," Kureha said giving her own smile as well, "Now then, let's go get that treasure."

And with that, both Jurabi and Kureha head towards the special tournament in hopes of obtaining the super rare item. Two childhood friends finally reunited and are now playing a video game after so many long years apart. Things have changed, but their compassion towards each other definitely did not.

* * *

**Jurabi: Heeeeeeeelloooooooo~! This is Jurabi Therion here with the first chapter of an SAO story. I did not expect to write a story about this series usually because of my distaste for it. That was until I played Fatal Bullet, which I really enjoyed far more than I thought I would. The story could have used some polish, but gameplay wise, it really had the potential to be good. Plus, it has my favorite character who is, as you guess, Kureha. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but love her more and more and more as I played through the game, and I really liked her story because I relate to that story the most.**

**So, I have no clue where this will go, but I already wrote this off my free time so I might as well post it. So thank you all for reading this chapter. I know it must be weird finding this here, but there was no SAO in the game section so here we are.**

_Anyways, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! __If you did, please let me know in the reviews and leave a favorite and a follow. Thank you very much for reading. See you next chapter...if we ever have one~!_


End file.
